This disclosure relates generally to lights which are installed on vehicles. More particularly, this disclosure relates to auxiliary vehicle lights which employ LEDs to provide illumination.
Auxiliary light assemblies which are employed for vehicles generally must employ low power illumination sources, such as LEDs, and be relatively easy to install onto the vehicle to connect with the vehicle power supply. For many vehicle locations, a significant issue for vehicle lights is to ensure protection from the environment, including corrosive and invasive road materials, and especially moisture. The latter is especially critical at lower vehicle locations such as, for example, the vicinity of running boards. Because vehicles which have a running board present a very wide variety of headroom constraints, it is highly advantageous if a running board light assembly has a modularity which accommodates a wide range of vehicle makes and models.